fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mogar of the Yeomanry
Summary Mogar is a central protagonist of the D&D Homebrew campaigns, and the main character of Mr. Bambu. Mogar is, put simply, a human fighter that began life as a mercenary attempting to escape the merchant life of his parents. It has been some 28 years since the beginning of his adventures- in that time he has waged wars, fought gods, and died many, many times. Mogar is currently a Baron of the Yeomanry, the kingdom he calls his home, and Lord of Yharnam. He led their forces in the war against the giants, slaying their leaders on multiple occasions. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Mogar Briarfoot Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 14 | 16 | 17 | 42 Classification: Human Fighter Date of Birth: 6/14 Birthplace: Yeomanry Weight: 110.68 kg Height: 214.18 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: The Hunters, The Research Commission, The Armies of the Yeomanry, The Sentinels, Followers of Kord Previous Affiliation: The Guardians, The City of Roona Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | Low 7-C | 7-B | 10-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Limited Fear Manipulation (Can use Intimidate to cause minor fear in opponents), Martial Arts, Standard D&D Resistances | All Former Abilities plus Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Regeneration Negation (Mid), Flight, Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Immune to Charm effects), Magic Nullification, Has One Wish, Can Breathe Underwater, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Is made supernaturally strong via magic, can temporarily increase his speed massively, effectively doubling it), Immunity to Starvation | All Former Abilities save for Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation via Luck Stone, Pocket Reality Manipulation via Bag of Holding, Ice Manipulation, Harms larger foes more | All Base Abilities plus One Hit Kill, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection, Limited Time Manipulation (Can briefly reset time to make one failed action that just occurred automatically succeed), Fire Manipulation, Projectile, Melee, and Magic Reflection via Elusive Target and Fury's Gate, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Flight via Gloves of the Floating Disc, Statistics Amplification, Fear Manipulation (Seeing his strikes causes enemies to become fearful and lose their footing), Durability Negation via Chink In The Armor, Damage Reduction vs Fire, Pierces Magical Defenses and Illusions, Enhanced Senses (Can fight completely blind), Stealth Mastery, Anti-Fear Aura, Rage Power (Once significantly wounded, Mogar becomes much more powerful), Blood Manipulation via Deadly Stroke (His attacks cause supernatural bleeding that sap the constitution of foes), Immortality (Type 1) via Ring of Elven Lifespan, Freedom of Movement, Forcefield Creation via Permanent Mage Armor, Regeneration Negation (Mid), Limited Teleportation (Can teleport his weapon to his hand at will), BFR (Attacks send beings from other universes back to their home universe), Magical Weapon Negation (Any object he is struck with gets Greater Dispel Magic cast onto it immediately), Immunity to Death Manipulation via Death Ward (Is not subject to One Hit Kill magic), Poison Manipulation (The Amulet of Self Replification prevents poison from interacting with Mogar- this includes contact-based agents), Enhanced Senses (Via Darkvision, X-Ray Vision, Magic Detection, Life Detection/Undeath Detection, has heightened hearing and ability to find objects), Can breathe in a vacuum, Illusion Manipulation via Blur Cloak (Can appear two feet to either side of him, granting a chance for all attacks to miss), Limited Creation and Power Mimicry via Elia Cube (Can create magical components, can transform into any magical object interacted with before, though this requires one minute of focus), Death Manipulation via Gaunt Mask (Can appear to be undead, even to others searching for undead or other undead themselves, for ten minutes), Mind Manipulation via Greater Golden Orb of Compulsion (Any foe that touches this orb becomes docile towards the user of the orb, and is inherently drawn to protect it from harm) | Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Small Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Was capable of dispatching of a Gargoyle, destroying its body) | Large Building level+ (Resisted the Shadow Rakshasa, who destroyed large volumes of stone surrounding his crystal) | Small Town level+ (Fought against the major Djinni that was destroying desert villages) | City level (Somewhat comparable to the adventurers that survived the destruction of Greyhawk) | Athletic Human level+ (Managed to KO a tribal member, killed a Boa Constrictor) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge arrows from point blank range) | Supersonic+ (Melf's Minute Meteors) | At least Supersonic+ (Superior to before) | Hypersonic | Superhuman (Had the speed of a domestic house cat) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can carry vast amounts of gear and money. Has comparable strength to Lizerd) | Class 5 (Can grapple Large sized creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) | At least Class 25 (Considerably more powerful than previously, can grapple giants) | Class M (Can compare to Golden Protector's in strength) | Athletic Human (Even in cat form, Mogar could lift over 130 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class | Small Town Class | City Class | Athletic Human Class Durability: At least Wall level (Tanked attacks from Minotaurs and Gargoyles,tanked some impact from a fireball) | Large Building level+ (Tanked attacks from the Shadow Rakshasa) | Small Town level+ (Withstood a massive impact from the Djinni, was near the epicenter of a blast in the clash between the Dark Djinni and the Light Djinni) | Likely City level (Should maintain similar durability to those that survived the impact of the destruction of Greyhawk) | Wall level (Tanked an attack from an enormous alligator, survived a light swat from a Yuan Ti priest) Stamina: Godly- Mogar does not require rest for forty days and nights, nor does he require sustenance or air in any way Range: Extended Melee | Extended Melee, Planetary via Wish | Extended Melee | Extended Melee, Several Meters with other abilities, Inter-Universal via BFR and Teleportation | Dozens of Centimeters, higher via pouncing Standard Equipment: Longsword +1 (Bright Thorn), Platemail | Varies, various pieces of magical defenses (rings, amulets, etc), Longsword +4 (Flametongue, Negates regeneration, constantly ablaze), Plate +3, God Ring (Wish, Flight, Invisibility, Spell Resistance, Invulnerable to Mind Manipulation), Ring of Free Action (Allows free movement despite being encumbered, restrained, or in armor), Boots of Speed (Grants the user intense speed for short periods of time) | Longsword +3 (Frostbrand, Can use Cone of Cold, which freezes enemies), Relic Luck Stone (Grants increased luck for all of Mogar's lineage), Bag of Holding (Small pocket dimension within a bag for dimensional storage), Longsword +4 (Hunter's Fang, Deals increased damage versus giants) | Longsword +6 (Heavy Ordinance, causes a weakness to fire, negates regeneration, can send struck foes back to their home dimension, sticks to the user's hand if willed to stay, can teleport to the user's hand with a thought, is supernaturally heavy-hitting), Plate +6 (Judicator's Stand, negates any death magic cast on the wearer, negates magical attacks against it, negates fire damage), Kite Shield +5 (Fury's Gate, through magical enchantment it is used to deflect immense amounts of projectiles each round, and is capable of even knocking away magical spells cast at the user), Helm of Korminor (Allows enhanced modes of vision and breathing in airless environments), Pauldrons of Splendor (Causes Mogar to appear more favorable to those he encounters), Girdle of Cloud Giant's Strength (Grants Mogar the strength of a mighty giant), Ring of Nine Lives (Automatically resurrects Mogar should he die, can reset time to make one action of the past automatically succeed, though this can only be done once per day), Blur Cloak, Gloves of the Floating Disk (One glove can summon a transparent Floating Disk to control at will, the other can summon a Mage Hand to interact with objects from afar), Broach of Cleanliness (Ensures Mogar is free of grime, grease, etc at all times), Elia Cube, Greater Golden Orb of Compulsion | None notable Intelligence: Below Average, maintained childlike intelligence for ages | Above Average, a wish from Steven Amber allowed him a gifted intelligence far above what is common for humans | Gifted, predicted the outcome of the Djinni encounter | Gifted, maintains vast knowledges of war and strategy and is among the most decorated military generals of the Yeomanry and the greater human kingdoms | Below Average, maintained his original childlike intelligence Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Has personally slain nearly half of a dozen dragons of varying strength * Led a small army in several wars, including the War of Guardian City and War of the Hell Furnaces * Liberated the Free City of Istivin and Loftwick from Giant occupation * While at low level, one-shot a roaming Giant * Was among those that slew Acererak again * Battled and killed a Truly Horrid Umber Hulk while his party ran in fear * Personally killed the Orcish Commander of the Pomarj shortly after the latter cut off his arm * Withstood attacks from an enhanced Big Money Gripp, although he ultimately died * Survived being devoured by a Remoraz * Contributed to the defeat and death of Xanalon * Survived the trials of the Time Tower, in which an orb attempted to steal his soul * Resisted the mental possession and domination of the Shadow Rakshasa * Survived being impaled by a Giant-sized harpoon * Killed an entire group of assassins sent after himself and his fellows * Won second place in the Guardian City Annual Tournament, losing to Curufin * Protected Maryn alongside his fellows for years * Became the youngest functional Baron of the Yeomanry for his actions in the War of the Hell Furnaces Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Elusive Target: Due to being astoundingly lithe on his feet, Mogar is able to counter being flanked or at lower grounds, and can manually deflect attacks against him to targets around him * Pierce Magical Concealment: Mogar has learned techniques that negate illusion and forcefield-based magic, granting him the ability to cut through such abilities * Blind Fight: Mogar is able to fight while completely blind * Fearless Leader: Mogar is totally and inherently immune to fear effects, and grants those around him the same immunity. With this, he can give a speech that heals for vast amounts of health. Additionally, Mogar automatically triggers a form of rage mode upon becoming wounded enough (under half health). * Back on Your Feet: Mogar has been knocked around so much he now returns to his feet instantly. * Never Outnumbered: Intimidation now affects all that can see Mogar, rather than just one * Hammer the Gap: Mogar deals more and more damage the more he hits one spot, constantly nailing that location * Dazzling Display: Attacks automatically cause fear effects on all who can see Mogar * Shatter Defenses: Opponents that are hit lose their balance * Deadly Stroke: Struck opponents bleed lethally, with normal humans dying in ten minutes and beings such as Mogar dying in under half an hour unless treated with heavy medical attention; this is not affected by regeneration below High-Mid * Streetwise: Mogar is skilled enough in Urban environments that he excels much more in fighting with these areas, to the point of supernatural skill * Chink in the Armor: Given a moment to inspect the enemies' defenses, Mogar can pierce or hit them where they are least defended to deal the most damage possible * Devastating Critical: Mogar's strikes have a sizable chance to immediately kill the target- this is shown in verse by decapitation and a supernatural death effect. * Double Step: Mogar moves supernaturally faster * Lightning Initiative: Functionally speed amp, Mogar is much better at taking the first move * Whirlwind Attack: Mogar goes on a berserk attack, hitting every enemy within range * Free Fall: When he could Fly, Mogar impaled foes, dragging them stories into the sky, and dropped them * Skulljammer: When he could Fly, Mogar pounced on top of larger foes, stabbing them in the skull as a method of instant-kill Key: Base | Siege of Roona Arc | Kingdom Under the Sun Arc | Post-Timeskip | Tabby Cat Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Roleplay Characters